Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes storage devices transmitting a reference clock for high-speed data transmission via a cascade coupling structure.
Currently, various kinds of electronic devices are being used that perform functionality based on the operations of various electronic circuits included therein. Accordingly, the electronic device performs various functions to provide a service to a user and/or may communicate with an external electronic device to provide the service.
An operation processor and a storage device are some examples of electronic devices. For example, the operation processor may communicate (or interface) with the storage device to provide a data storage service to a user. The operation processor may exchange data/information/signals/packets with the storage device while interfacing with the storage device. The operation processor and the storage device may adopt the interface protocol to communicate with each other.
As demand for electronic devices having higher performance and efficiency increases, a configuration and an interface way of the electronic device have evolved. For example, various circuit configurations and operation methods have been developed to implement a storage device having larger data storage capacities. In some cases, however, to change a circuit configuration and an operation method to satisfy user requirements may cause an increase in costs, configuration complexity, and integrated circuit area.